


The World Is In Danger!

by izumi2



Series: List of Questions (Civil War Team Iron Man) [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon wrecked characters, Civil War Team Iron Man, Deeply beloved characters, Not Steve Friendly, Redeeming Clint Barton, Redeeming Scott Lang, Rhodey is So Done, Sort Of, my god this situation!, still good to add the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: Because Scott Lang and Clint Barton looked around and thought, "Something is weird".~*~Moderated because of trolls;Civil War Team Iron Man.
Series: List of Questions (Civil War Team Iron Man) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/879633
Comments: 175
Kudos: 1140
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I, superhero tingz





	The World Is In Danger!

**Author's Note:**

> Clint Barton and Scott Lang were among my favorite characters in Marvel COMICS and animated stuff... and (aside from Ant-Man 1, that was pretty good) we got MCU, and then we got Civil War!Scott and Clint, and I was like THIS:
> 
> So... I tried to fix them...

**_ What were Clint and Scott doing in Leipzig? _ **

So, something was wrong.

Clint and Scott knew that much from a mile and a half away. Sure, it took Scott a while to get to that because, wow, it was Captain America, who didn’t have a bit of hero-worship for the man?

But Clint wasn’t starstruck. It felt… weird. Something was weird. Natasha Romanoff? The same Natasha that broke S.H.I.E.L.D’s rules left and right to get the job done right at his side? They would put up with Fury’s ripping a piece of their hide later, of doing grunt work, but they would do so with their heads held high because they knew that they did the right thing even if it broke the rules.

So **_that_** Natasha, that two years earlier gave the finger to Congress because she held to her guns? **_That_** Natasha was “compromised because of the Accords”?

Rogers was so full of shit Clint was surprised he couldn’t physically smell it yet.

After feeling up Cap’s pecks… and that was so weird on so many levels, Lang seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

“Look… I’m just saying… we didn’t meet in the most stellar of circumstances, so I’m just confused why Falcon trusted someone that attacked him and stole from… his… land… lord…? Than… literally anyone else.” Lang rubbed his neck.

“Well, you heard Cap. It’s the world on the line, all hands-on deck.” But as he said that, Clint was already making a face.

“Ah… yeah. And Hank is always saying never to trust a Stark. But you tell me, is Stark such a raving psychopath to the point of ignoring a threat to the world? Wasn’t that why he built Ultron in the first place? To protect the world? Sure, it crashed and burned but the good intention was there, right?”

Clint opened his mouth without really knowing what to say.

All of this was wrong.

Lang was right, all the business with Ultron was about protecting the world, the threat being all in Tony’s head or not, it was still about protecting the world.

Was Steve saying that Tony took the failure with Ultron to the point of ignoring a global threat? Because that’s what Steve called this whole situation: the world is in danger.

That and coupled with Natasha just going along… and calling in Scott Lang… someone that **_Clint_** barely knew who it was and only because Nat called to laugh at Wilson’s ‘It’s very important to me that Cap never finds out about this’ for being defeated by someone that **_stole_** from the Avengers Compound. Wanda on the field again just after a botched mission and now Steve is saying that they would have to fight against the remaining Avengers… **_in order to_** save the world?

And why did Clint have to go **_through_** Vision so Wanda could help? Shouldn’t Vision also help?

Nothing made sense.

Steve told them that the world was in danger so what the hell were they doing weakening their team fighting against another team that should actually be going right alongside them?

And as a matter of fact: what exactly was this threat to the world that Steve kept insisting on? The only thing he explained about that is that it is the same guy that bombed the UN.

But…

“The airport is being evacuated.” Wilson warned.

Scott and Clint stuck close to each other. If through sheer luck or because they were pretty much the only ones looking confused it was hard to say.

Scott found his voice again when Cap told Stark that he tore the team apart when he signed the Accords. The Sokovia Accords? Scott thought that this fight was about a threat to the world not about a document. He was willing to break laws if it means the safety of the world. His baby girl lived in the world, but over some document that Hope was going over the other day?

“Ok.” He raised his hand as if he was back in college. “I’m confused.”

Clint snorted behind him, but Scott was confident that it was in agreement… in theme if not in methods.

“Tic-Tac… now is not the time.” Wilson said exasperated.

And yeah, ok, Scott could see that, but. “But I’m still confused… I mean… Cap,” and wasn’t calling him “Cap” a thrill or what? “said that this is about saving the world… but then he said something about the Accords, the Sokovia Accords, right? And… I’m confused. Is that thing stopping us from saving the world? Isn't that kinda of counterproductive?”

At this point, Iron Man and the rest of his team paused on what clearly was confusion as well.

“Was this team of yours not assembled to protect your friend from facing Wakandan repercussion?” Black Panther asked testily.

Which made Scott and Clint feel even more at a loss.

“You mean him?” Clint jabbed his thumb at Barnes who was looking between Iron Man and Stevie, sharp eyes a little glazed but clearly quick at work.

Scott scratched his head. “So… Iron Man formed a team to bring the Winter Soldier to justice and **_this_** team,” he motioned to his… teammates…? “was formed to protect the Winter Soldier from… a jury…? But what about what Cap said?”

Vision tilted his head, considering the question. “I believe that King T’Challa’s version of justice, or at least, the justice he has in mind, is more of the lethal kind. But Mr. Stark’s intention is to prevent the team of snipers from being deployed world-wide after Mr. Rogers, Wilson and Barnes, also, I suppose, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Barton will unfortunately join the list of most wanted… I apologize, I do not know who you are.” He eyed Scott that felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Uh…” considering the mess of everything, Scott felt that being unknown was his best tool right now. He even felt a stab of annoyance at Wilson for calling him but Scott was the one who jumped at chance to fight alongside Captain America so he couldn’t blame anyone but himself.

“What do you mean, ‘saving the world’?” War Machine opened his faceplate and boy did he look mad as hell underneath the composed mask.

Clint felt something click in his head. Slowly, murderously slowly, he turned to Steve with a very strange smile on his face, whose eyes were darting from Stark to Barnes, again and again in maddening succession.

“ ** _This_** ,” he said in a fake cheery voice, “is me believing the little you’ve told me, because I trust you, so I trusted your judgment. That said, please tell me that, even though **_you_** “believed”,” he made air quotes, “that the **_world_** was in danger, you not only didn’t **_tell_** the rest of anybody but was also willing to weaken both these teams that could and would fight a threat to the world, after all, if the world is in danger, then it’s an all hands on deck situation, but **_these_** guys don’t even know about the “threat”.” Clint did air quotes again.

“What. Threat?!” Rhodes gritted out, almost reaching the limit of his patience.

Clint nodded to himself, still with a very off smile on his face.

Scott was gawking beside him. Not knowing what to think, what to feel. But Clint didn’t have the same problem, the archer faced the other team and shouted, loud and clear and as if… as if cameras were on them.

War Machine and Iron Man were here… what were the odds that their armor were recording the whole thing? Pretty high, Scott thought to himself wincing. Hope and Hank were gonna **_kill_** him.

“In order: Steve called us and said that there was a threat to the world and that Natasha and Tony wouldn’t listen because they were compromised, from I what I gathered,” Clint ignored the exclamations of surprise and offence from both teams, “this isn’t quite the truth. So: there is a threat to the world. Some doctor that took control of the Winter Soldier is going to activate five more Super Soldiers.”

Swearing up a storm, Iron Man turned around and his armor was already calling five different people. War Machine took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow.

“Where are these Super Soldiers?”

“Siberia.” Wilson answered a little miffed but knowing that Clint had made a **_very_** valid point.

The Colonel looked at Stark who gave a thumbs up to signal that he heard, and nodded, “Cryo-sleep?”

Barnes nodded in response.

“Is Barnes your only source?” Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

Wilson grimaced, already knowing where this was going and cursing himself for not thinking about the possibility, but he nodded.

Rhodes took in another deep breath and seemed to age ten years. “I will take a page out of Barton’s book then. From order: even if we could take at face-value the accounts of an extremely mentally compromised individual, because I agree, five Winter Soldiers is no joke so it merits at the very least a check in, how exactly is the world in danger from five Super Soldiers in the middle of Russia? That are or were in cryo-sleep and it would take quite a while to… microwave them out.”

And that… was a pretty good question. Scott bit his lip.

“The doctor said that he wanted to topple an empire and Barnes confirmed that with those Soldier, he could do it.” Wilson volunteered, but didn’t say anything about the time it took to… defrost a Super Soldier. He didn’t have an answer for that.

Rhodes raised an eyebrow that clearly said he knew that Wilson avoided his question. “Very well… and contacting the Russian authorities so they would intercept this “doctor” before he ever left customs was out of the question?”

Scott bit his lip again.

Wilson was clearly determined though. “He could be wearing one those… masks with holograms…?”

“Photostatic veil.” Stark rubbed his forehead tiredly. “I got the feed. The real psychiatrist was found dead in his hotel room. I got Helmut Zemo, Colonel of the Eko Scorpion, Sokovian.” Wanda winced. “Already forwarded the info to the Russians, they are on the lookout. Facial recognition pinned him still in Berlin, he just got on his flight to Siberia. FSB is already waiting. Alpha Group have been deployed as well.”

Clint nodded before turning to Steve. “So… care to share with the class what you mean by, “Wanda is interned”?”

“WHAT?!” Came from several different people, Wanda herself included, but Tony was so done.

“You people,” he chuckled humorlessly. “You know what? Next time a foreign nation is asking for extradition and America is **_in the process_** of revoking “the kid’s” visa and complying, don’t worry, I will not get in the way. I will sit back with a bucket of popcorn and just watch the fireworks.”

“What kid?” Scott asked.

“They can’t do that!” Steve exclaimed.

“Also,” Tony grinned, completely unrepentant, “I find it really interesting that the “Best Tactician”, “Man with a Plan” Captain America was bringing Barnes along as if Zemo didn’t prove to be able to turn him as well.”

“You idiot!” Clint rounded on Steve.

Rhodey looked at one face to the other and seemed to age yet another ten years. He turned to Tony.

“I never appreciated how easy I had it with you, Tones.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes.

“You shall face Wakandan justice!” T’Challa pointed at Barnes.

Tony hummed. “You know, if this was happening to anyone else, I would be laughing so much right now.”

“But since it’s not, you do know the headache we are about to face from all directions, right?” Rhodey turned imploring eyes at Tony so he wouldn’t leave him alone with this mess.

“Don’t worry, Platypus, I got your back.” Tony pointed at the still recording camera in his suit… although this was going to be really embarrassing later… for Rogers and co.

Tony made a mental note to ask Friday to save a copy. After putting out the fire, he had the feeling he would be able to laugh at the Steve Rogers Gets Stymied by Basic Logic Show.

“I LEFT RETIREMENT BECAUSE THE WORLD WAS IN DANGER NOT FOR CAP’S BESTIE!”

“THE WORLD **_IS_** IN DANGER!”

“FUCKING HOW?!”

"WAY TO MAKE IT BETTER BY BRINGING BARNES ALONG!"

**Author's Note:**

> If Clint was retired enough not to sign the Accords why wasn’t he retired enough to go to the airport? (that was the other possible "Question" but didn't really fit).
> 
> “The world is in danger” is supposed to be such a Sacred!Secret that none of the Team Cap in the Raft could mention it unless Tony jams coms and vids and promises to go “alone and as a friend”… or else Scott and Clint are that stupid and petty. I don’t know what to say/that says about Sam in this whole situation… whatever, I already did a one shot about Sam, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400891), this time Clint and Scott get to shine…
> 
> ~*~
> 
> So… two possibilities:
> 
>  ** _ONE_** (Steve being Steve, he didn’t bother with “details”): Steve DIDN’T say that the world was in danger and Clint’s motivation is, “Cap called first.” (cries in the corner in fetal position). And Scott’s motivation is, “When Cap calls, you go.” No questions asked… the Master whistled and they came running and wagging their tails… which is ridiculous, and it makes their characters shallow ASF even if that would agree/explain interview and movie canon (dear lord). Oh! And in that scenario, Scott and Clint are such good fathers *grimaces* (remembering that even Steve warned them that they would be outside of the law and Scott just shrugs because “Cap called”? WTF?!).
> 
>  ** _TWO_** (We go with the belief that Steve did explain the hell is going on and that Clint and Scott are not completely hopeless cases): Steve DID say that the world was in danger and we disregard interview (and movie, thanks for that Marvel #sarcasm) CANON (dear lord).
> 
> In THIS case Clint is pissed because he ended up in jail (which grants him more reason to be pissed… going to jail because he tried to help save the world? Not cool). But is Clint so pissed and burned that Tony (and Vision… and Rhodey… and Nat, as far as he knows) DARED to treat him like a criminal that he just thinks, “Oh, you’re gonna treat me like I’m a criminal now? Then to hell with the world!”? Remember: in this case, he fought under the belief that the world was in danger… so not saying a word of it to Tony (believing that the world is in danger) and choosing instead to throw cheap shots at him (instead of yelling that the world is danger) just shows him as petty ASF.
> 
> And they were ridiculously calm (specially Sam) for “world in danger” situation. But sure, let’s all swallow that they were justified in trashing an airport and getting an “unfair” sentence of house arrest because they truly believed that the world was in danger.
> 
> And no matter what, Scott saying, “Hank said never to trust a Stark.” Is complete nonsense, because he either trashed an airport because “Cap called” OR he is under the belief that the world is in danger but the fact that “Hank said never to trust a Stark” takes precedence… because Starks are such lunatics that they clearly won’t give a damn that the world is in danger, so thinking about his daughter (that… kinda lives in the world) and begging and yelling that the world was in danger is a no-go… clearly.
> 
> But then again, scenario one seems more likely. Instead of yelling, “The world was in danger” to defend his actions, Scott thinks that “Cap called” was an actual argument to Hope? Because she’s such a Cap fan? Like… did he see a Captain America poster in her bedroom? And her admiration for Cap would clearly overshadow “world in danger”?
> 
> This fic only works because I rewrote everything because canon didn’t give me ANY material to truly make a stand in favor of Clint and Scott in Leipzig because no matter what, in canon: they are either horrible fathers that abandoned their kids to be brainless fanboys or petty enough to let the world get wrecked… and also horrible fathers, unless I missed something, their kids still live in the world.
> 
> So this me sucking every last drop of respect (and plain love I have for the COMIC and ANIMATED versions of the characters) with the force of a thousand vacuum cleaners…


End file.
